The Real Me
by emeraldLied
Summary: This story is based off of multiple Werewolf based books I have read and my own concept of a Were being born into a human family and living a normal life. Emerald is trying to find out who she is, her passions, and how to use her supernatural abilities to benefit her life. There will be angst, identity issues, and romance.


**Alight guys, this will be my first ever story! It isn't based off of a single book, but based off of multiple werewolf books I have read. I've always wondered how a werewolf would fare in a human filled home and living a human life. There will be other weres much later and some back story. Hope you all enjoy it and reviews would be splendid. **

**Chapter 1: Why Not?**

Football was never a big deal for me. My best friend would drag me to the games but only to scope out the players. After ooing and awing at her current crushes' butts, I would zone out and focus on the games. I eventually figured it out, the point of the game and most of the rules, but it just seemed pointless. Yay, this team made it to the other side of the field with the ball, big whoop. I could take on a whole team and win the game myself. Of course, being a werewolf helped a little.

Being a 5'7, hundred pound girl made me seem weak and not at all the powerful monster that my classmates had nightmares about. Growing up in a home of non-werewolves, not adopted just a freak in the genes, I adapted quickly to the fact that; **A. **Besides my parents, people don't take kindly to furry beasts, and **B. **blending in is my number one priority. Aside from home I have to hide everywhere I go. But, blending in wasn't easy for me.

One too many guys hitting on me and I became the center of attention. There's no denying the fact that I am "well matured" and, not to be conceited but, drop dead gorgeous. So, after a few petty attacks from jealous girls, groping guys, and a couple almost explosions from me, I was forced to go Lone Wolf. I stuck to the shadows, not joining any cliques that would get me noticed. I soon became an outsider, the weird kid, and everyone finally stopped acknowledging me. I didn't pursue arts or sports; I even purposefully brought my grades down to mediocre levels to stay as unnoticed as possible. I was perfectly fine with this until junior year.

Eleventh grade is the year of choices. The teachers begin pressuring you to make those big decisions in life. Those around me were already applying to colleges and planning future careers, and I soon realized that I had no clue about my future. I had no dreams, no desires to do anything but hide behind normalcy. Was that all I was put here for? Was I meant to hide my entire life? I knew I was meant for more, that my life was just as precious as those around me. But I didn't know who I was; I didn't even know how to find out who I was. But what was I waiting for? I had my whole life to figure it out. My life was only just beginning, so why not?

"Hey Coach!" I bellowed across the parking lot. He turned as I jogged over to meet him, glancing back at my best friend Ashley as she gave me thumbs up and headed for the bleachers. "Yes ma'm. What can I do for you?" he questioned as I caught up. "Um... Sir, I know it's a little late, with season starting and all, but um…" I paused taking a deep breath. "I'd like to join the football team!" I blurted before I chickened out. He stared, absolutely dumb-founded. He eyed me up and down obviously taking in my fit and toned, but still relatively tiny, form. I saw the immediate rejection in his eyes and before he could give me any kind of excuse, I pleaded. "Just let me try-out! Just see how I do before you turn me down. Please?" I used my ever so charming puppy eyes until I saw his decision crumble. "Alright," he said "But I have to warn you, football is no easy sport. The guys won't go easy on you just because you're a girl. Grab a helmet from the locker room and meet me on the field." I followed right behind, smiling with my own helmet in my hand. I was prepared to be accepted onto the team.

Coach blew his whistle calling the team into a circle around the two of us. "Ok boys, we got a late tryout. Emerald will be trying out for all positions since she's never played before and we will see if she fits anywhere." A couple guys snorted as if to say I wouldn't be fitting in anywhere. I smiled excitedly trying to look as ditzy as they thought I was. Having long blonde hair, I was no stranger to blonde jokes and stereotypes. I had actually learned to use them to my advantage and was looking forward to the looks on all their faces when I surpassed their expectations. "We are going to start with defense!" Another snicker ran through the team and I realized that even Coach expected me to fail. He picked defense first believing that one tackle and I'd be hightailing it back to my Barbie dolls. But won't he be surprised. I got into position after one of the team members explained where to stand and who I was blocking. I looked my opponent in the eye and feigned fear. He smiled and promised not to hit me… too hard. I grinned wildly when I heard "HIKE!" and before he could move I bulldozed him to the ground. Shocking everyone, especially the guy under me struggling to breathe, I burst into giggles. I bounced up holding a hand out for him, which he took cautiously, and hauled him to his feet. I smirked, thanking him for not hitting me too hard, and strolled over to Coach. When he finally recovered, he put me into position for offense and it started over again.

An hour later the team learned that I was good for every position and impossible to hit. I handed each guy his butt and brought pride to my fellow ladies, namely Ashley who had become my personal cheer leader. It was plainly obvious that I was a part of the team. Coach was ecstatic, going on about me being the secret weapon that no one would see coming and that we might actually make state this year. I was generally accepted by most of the guys, aside from a few proud players, and finally released the fear of rejection that I'd been holding in since my tryout began. I felt invigorated and overwhelmed with excitement for my future. For the first time in my life I had a goal that wasn't about hiding. I was taking the first step towards being the real me and expressing myself and my talents. I was one step closer to finding the real me.


End file.
